


OC x Reader fanfic collection

by Iam (PixelRose)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First fanfic on this site, OCs are difficult to write reader inserts for, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelRose/pseuds/Iam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, PixelRose/Iam here! Haha, this work is garbage but I love it. It's my trash baby, if that makes any sense. *laughs awkwardly* Anyway, I hope we can get along!</p>
    </blockquote>





	OC x Reader fanfic collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, PixelRose/Iam here! Haha, this work is garbage but I love it. It's my trash baby, if that makes any sense. *laughs awkwardly* Anyway, I hope we can get along!

It was a sunny summer day at the Littleroot-(LastName) household. You were trying to get your roommate and crush, Aidan, to get off of his bed and do some yard-work. Well, you would have been if he hadn't pulled you down into the ridiculously warm bed with him. "(Name)~, you know that I don't do well around plants. They always seem to catch fire when I get overly excited!" Aidan whined into the back of your head, causing you to sigh in annoyance. "Aidan, come on. You don't have to be near the flowers and herbs, remember? You said you'd help set up part of the waterfall we're installing in the backyard." you reassured him, only to end up being pulled closer into his body. "A-Aidan! L-let me go!" you shouted, causing the ginger region to chuckle. "Nope~! If ya want me to let ya go, you're gonna have to call me big brother!" he teased, causing you to chuckle as well, remembering how your friend Lukas would bother his younger brother Emil into calling him big brother in a similar fashion. "Okay, okay. We won't do yard-work today. But you're gonna have to help tomorrow!" you sighed, causing Aidan to let you go. After standing up, you turned to the short ginger. "I need to go get changed into more casual clothes. You should get dressed too." you said as you began to exit the bedroom. However, you didn't get far, because he had dashed over and pinned you to the door after closing it before you could even get one foot out of the doorway. "You still didn't call me big brother~!" he practically sang, ignoring the distance, or lack of, between the two of you. You groaned inwardly, trying not to blush. You had almost forgotten about that. "Dude, we aren't even related. Why do you want me to call you big brother?" you asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. He was around your height, so he was considered short for a guy. Aidan only laughed and opened the door, but not before quickly kissing your cheek. When you had stepped out of the room, your face had exploded into red as you touched your cheek where he had kissed it. Little did you know, he was also blushing as he got dressed. You eventually got over being flustered and went to your room to change. You had barely gotten your pants on when your roommate had burst through the doorway. When he had realized you weren't wearing a shirt, he immediately looked at the floor, flustered. "I-I swear, I d-didn't know you w-weren't wearing a sh-shirt!" the now red ginger stuttered, developing a nosebleed. You screeched in a higher pitch than Alfred would when watching a horror film. "Get out! And remember to knock next time!" you shouted, throwing a pillow at his retreating form. After you had gotten dressed in a more comfortable outfit, you stepped out of your room to find him beside the door, his face now a light pink. "I'm so sorry about bursting into your room like that, (Name). I wanted to tell you that you had left your phone on my bed." Aidan explained, handing you the phone. "It's okay. Just remember to knock, okay?" you reassured him, taking the phone out of his hands. You were fixing to head into the living room when Aidan suddenly grabbed your shoulder and turned you to face him. "Do you want to go out to the park with me?" he asked. You nodded, grinning at the thought of being alone with him in a place other than the house. "Good. So, do you want to head to the mall as well? We can get some food at the food court." he continued, glad that you had accepted his request. You smiled when you remembered that the mall near the park has a video game store and a Hot Topic. "Sounds good. Also, you're a major nerd, you know that?" you teased, causing Aidan's face to become red once more. "Sh-shut up! I-I'm not a n-nerd!" he defended. "Come on, let's go!" you laughed, grabbing the blushing male's hand and dragging him out the door.  
  
  
                                    ~*Time Skip sponsored by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza*~  
  
        When you two had reached the park, it was quiet. It looked beautiful in the morning sun, so you were too engrossed in the sight to notice a certain redhead looking at you with a sparkle in his eyes. "It's so pretty! Are you seeing this, Aidan?" you asked him. "Yeah... it is really pretty." he muttered, not taking his eyes off of you. Aidan squeezed your hand lightly, bringing your attention towards him. He seemed pretty red, and was looking away from you. To you, he looked adorable when he blushed, but you didn't say anything about it. After you two had walked around the park, the summer heat had started to set in, so Aidan practically ran and dragged you to the nearby mall, attracting a few raised eyebrows from passersby. After getting to the mall, he finally began to slow down enough for you to catch up slightly. He still hadn't let go of your hand, but you didn't mind that. What you did mind, however, was that he had left his glasses at the park, so he was bumping into everything, and was a little bit less controlled than he usually is, which isn't much. You almost groaned externally when he bumped into yet another glass wall. Eventually, you had to lead him around so that he would stop bumping into things. Of course, it ended up with you two walking into the game store and him leaving you to see their current selection. You were now waiting for him to return while looking at the nearest shelves, when you suddenly sensed someone behind you. When you turned to look at the person behind you, it turned out to be a couple of guys staring at you, smirking. "Hey, lady, the clothing stores are on the other side of the mall." one of the guys chuckled, grabbing your left arm. "Where's your boyfriend at? Did he ditch ya or somethin'?" the other one almost whispered into your ear. That's when a blur of orange came across your line of sight as the young men where pushed away from you. "Leave her alone!" Aidan shouted, pulling you close. The duo looked at the two of you and laughed. "This is your boyfriend? He looks like he walked straight out of a kid's book!" one of the young men managed to get out before getting punched in the stomach by Adrian. You and Aidan quickly walked out of the store, avoiding being seen by the employees. "Wh-why did you..?" "I didn't want those guys to take you away from me and do something to you." Aidan cut you off, looking away from you with a red face. "L-let's just go get something to eat." he muttered, starting towards the escalator. You caught up to him quickly before he could walk into the railing, grabbing his hand. Aidan's face became redder, if that was even possible. He almost looked like a black cherry. You giggled at that, causing him to look away from you to look around the food court. "I heard there's a new sandwich shop opening today. Do you wanna get something from there?" Adrian asked, still looking away. "Sure! I mean, hey, it wouldn't hurt to try out a new place!" you grinned, bringing out a chuckle from the ginger. You both walked up to the new shop's line, which was short, since nobody seemed all that interested in yet another food shop. After you two had gotten your food and found an empty table, you proceeded to eat. You had gotten a (fave sandwich), while Aidan had gotten a simple turkey and cheese on wheat. The latter was sitting in front of you as you ate, watching you. "Hey, er... (Name)?" Aidan asked, making you look up from your sandwich. "I ha-" "HEEEY GUYS~!" a very _very_  loud voice shouted. The two of you groaned in near unison as Kennet ran up to the table, dragging his sister Cyndie with him. "What do you want, Kanto?" Aidan growled, clearly annoyed at the ravenette's interruption. "Chill, Hoenn. I was just wondering what you were doing here, as well as check up on wheth-" "Kennet, don't you dare." Cyndie interrupted, getting her wrist out of Kennet's grip and almost glaring at him. " _Thank you_ , Johto." Aidan sighed, with a slight nod in return from the auburn-haired girl. "Come on, brother. You shouldn't bother them." she said, pulling the now whining Kennet away. "So, where were we? Ah, right. I was going to tell you something, but I'll wait until we get back home. Speaking of which, we should probably head back." Aidan said quickly, standing up and grabbing your hand.  
  
  
  
                                                    ~*Timeskip brought to you by Funtom Toy Company*~  
  
       When the two of you finally went to go get Aidan's glasses and got home, Aidan plopped you down onto the couch and trapped you there, gazing into your eyes with his own grey ones. "(Name), listen to me carefully. I've been having feelings towards you, and only recently have I gotten an idea as to what those feelings are. I think I may have fallen in love with you. I love the way your eyes sparkle like gems when reading (favourite book/manga), the way you laugh at jokes, and the way you light up a room with your smile. I even love the way your hair frames your face perfectly. Hell, I even find the way your nose occasionally crinkles adorable!" he confessed, letting out his feelings for you. "I-I.. I feel the same way. I've felt the same way since the time you saved me from drowning that one time." you admitted, bringing a smile to Aidan's face. With that, he gently took your face in his left hand, tilting it up towards his slightly, and placing his lips upon yours. You tensed up in shock before melting into him. He tasted like cinnamon, which you loved. When he finally pulled away to let you breathe, he placed his forehead upon yours, smiling lazily. "You're amazing, you know that?" he muttered. "Well, you know what you are?" you asked him, developing a lazy smile similar to his. "What?" "You're a freakin' dork!" you teased, kissing Aidan's cheek as you got up and started towards your room. "Oh my god, (Name)!" you heard him shout as you closed the door and giggled. He may be a dork, but he was your precious dork.


End file.
